


With Regis

by rinhail



Series: The Han Files [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: AU, Anal, Established Relationship, Language, M/M, Sex Toys, this is not that overly porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinhail/pseuds/rinhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regis experiences a different kind of firework at a festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Regis

**Author's Note:**

> And kicking off this project is the odd pairing of Shinwoo and Regis. In fact, when I first thought of this idea, Regis was the first character I wanted to pair with Shinwoo. There isn't much to say about this one except it's short and to the point. Oh, and italic means a characters thoughts. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the series or its characters.

"Doing such a thing— _ah_ —in this place is wholly inelegant."

"Sure," Shinwoo says, pumping his hips forward. "But remember you were the one who jumped me in the crowd of festive-goers and begged for this."

Regis snarls, low and tries for intimidation. But Shinwoo only laughs under his labored breathing and drives his cock in faster. Regis closes his eyes and forgets all about what he was going to say. His hands grapple for purchase on the walls of the bathroom stall and when that fails he grabs onto the back of the toilet. "I didn't jump you," he says, groaning at a particular hard snap of Shinwoo's hips. "I merely asked you to get that darn contraption out of my ass." 

Shinwoo laughs and runs his hands up and down Regis's back; he settles them in the boys silver locks and pulls slightly. "And I have—" he looks down at the purple anal vibrator on the floor covered in lube, and shivers. "So why are you complaining?"

"Damn it, Shinwoo," Regis says, frustrated with his lover's relaxed tone. "I just told you I don't feel comfortable doing it in a place where at any moment someone could walk in." 

"Oh," Shinwoo draws out. "Well, it was either here or behind one of the concession stands. I figured this was the better choice." A slow and wicked grin forms on his face. "But if you prefer the stands I can slide out, we can get dressed, and I can find one hopefully not as busy and do it there." 

Regis rolls his eyes and curls his fist into tight balls. "I really don't appreciate your sarcasm, Shinwoo." He pushes his hips back and impales his backside onto Shinwoo's cock; he throws his head back and moans deeply. "Just—hurry up." 

Shinwoo bends down so he's draped over Regis's back and wraps his arms around the smaller man's chest. He nuzzles his face into Regis's sweaty neck and whispers against the skin there, "thought so." He licks a line of sweat off and then kisses the spot. 

Regis blushes and lets out an even breath of air. "I love you," he says, faintly. He smiles when he feels Shinwoo's smile against his neck. "Now, get to it." 

Shinwoo stands up and grabs Regis's hips. "As you say, love." 

When they finish, it's just in time because there are a group of men's voices outside the bathroom door. Regis's eyes widen, and he very quietly but quickly pulls his pants on and buttons up his shirt. Shinwoo is more casual about the whole thing, which irritates Regis and makes the silver-haired boy grab Shinwoo's shirt and button it up himself. Shinwoo leans forward and down to suck on Regis's earlobe and in retaliation Regis bites Shinwoo's collarbone. 

"Meanie," Shinwoo says when the voices retreat. He only gets a hot glare thrown his way and Regis bends down to pick up the vibrator and shoves it at Shinwoo. He catches it before it falls to the floor. 

Regis forces his way past his lover and opens the door. "It's what you deserve for doing that type of thing in this type of place. Inelegant jerk." 

They exit and meet back up with their friends where they bicker until everyone starts looking at them suspiciously. Regis scares them off with a dark look that spells death if anyone opens their mouth. Only when they turn away does Shinwoo whisper inside Regis's ear, "Behave or I'll have to put that darn contraption back up your arse." 

It earns him a resounding smack that causes friends and strangers alike to turn around. Shinwoo's mouth twitches up into a smile as he holds his stinging cheek. He peers at Regis—who's blushing to the tips of his ears, spin around and storm off like a petulant child. _"Fuck if it wasn't worth it."_

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was short—but I promise the next one's longer. Regis and Shinwoo isn't a pairing I ever put much thought into, but this was kind of cute and fun to write. I can clearly see Regis actually being more worried about being caught than worrying over the activity he's engaging in. But—Regis is a tsundere and nobody can convince me otherwise. 
> 
> Next time on The Han Files *drum roll* Frankenstein!


End file.
